Secret Santa
by Krissie
Summary: It wasn’t something he wanted everyone to know, but Ryan still wrote a letter to Santa Claus every year. -- A little late on the Christmas front, but hey, we all need holiday cheer, right? :D


So it's a little after Christmas. I figured I'd post it here, though, just because. :D

Um. Obviously I don't own them. Or all that UST in "I Don't Dance" would lose that U. *nods*

-----

It wasn't something he wanted everyone to know, but Ryan still wrote a letter to Santa Claus every year.

He didn't really _believe_ in Santa anymore, but he liked to hedge his bets – you know, just in case.

After all, he _did_ get the dance lessons after wishing for them, and that one year the family went to Europe for the summer after he asked for more time with his parents. Shar even got a pony when she wrote to Santa for one.

He was almost certain it was his parents who tagged gifts as being from Santa, but really, who could be sure?

"_Dear Santa,_

_Thanks for the sweater last Christmas. The grey really brings out my eyes. I love it._

_But this year, I'm asking you for something bigger, and I don't think you'll be able to get me what I want._

_I want Chad Danforth to love me._

_I know that's a tall order, but I've got to try. He's just … perfect. Yeah, he's cocky, and a little arrogant sometimes, and he can be a sort of jerk, but he's funny and nice when you get to know him, and I'd like to be able to get to know him better. Our social circles never cross, so it'd be weird for me to just start talking to him when I barely register on his radar. Especially if I opened with "Hey, Danforth, you're really cute. Wanna go out?" He's probably straight, anyway. He's a jock._

_If you happen to have an extra-big miracle handy this year, I hope you'll use it to help me. I promise I've been good this year, and I'll be good next year, and the year after that, if you give me what I want this Christmas._

_Love,_

_Ryan Evans_

_P.S. I've always wanted a white Christmas, if that's easier._"

Ryan looked over the letter, satisfied with what he'd written. He just hoped Santa was in a giving mood this year.

--

He gave the letter to Sharpay to mail, as usual. Even though she didn't write letters anymore, she still sent her brother's off for him. She said it was her "good deed for the year," but Ryan knew she had a good heart, even if she was a bit cold and standoffish.

"Thanks, Shar," he said, hugging her tight. "You're an angel."

"I know," she answered, winking as she grabbed her purse and headed for the car.

Ryan waited until he heard her peel out of the driveway before going back to his room, sighing. Maybe he could still get something for Chad? After all, they were friends, technically. Sort of. At least, Chad would smile at him in the halls and say hi sometimes. That counted, right?

Well, maybe Ryan could just slip him something before school let out for break. That way if Chad was disgusted he would have two weeks to get over it before going back to school.

But what? They had nothing in common! He could probably get his father to get a set of season tickets to the Albuquerque Isotopes for him to give Chad. Maybe even a box for the season.

Maybe Chad would want to go with him.

He had time to think about it. Winter break wasn't for about five more weeks, anyway.

--

Monday, there was a harmonica in Ryan's locker after school. He looked around, but there wasn't anyone hanging around suspiciously, and just four words written on the package: "From your Secret Santa."

Ryan smiled. He'd once said he'd like to learn to play the harmonica, but Sharpay told him it was stupid, so he hadn't.

--

Tuesday, he found a Chinese finger trap and the same note as Monday.

His Secret Santa had a bit of a sick sense of humour. Back in third grade, he'd been stuck to Chad all afternoon because they couldn't get their fingers out of the other boy's trap, and Mrs. Danforth had unstuck the two crying boys when they hurried home together, then stopped the tears with chocolate chip cookies.

It was funny after the fact, but Ryan remembered how scared he was that he'd never get to go home again and he'd always be stuck to Chad.

--

Wednesday there was an old playbill from Jekyll and Hyde, his favourite show. He'd seen it with his mother when he was a kid, and he had a habit of humming "Take Me As I Am" between classes.

--

Thursday found him with a set of jacks. He used to play with Sharpay all the time, until some of the other boys in his class beat him up for being so girly.

Chad had been one of the few to come to his defense, and he'd walked away with a bloody nose and suspension for it, but Ryan had always looked up to the other boy after that, even when they went their separate ways in middle school.

--

Friday there was a model car in his locker. It was an Aston Martin, just like James Bond. Nobody knew it was Ryan's dream car -- at least, he'd thought nobody knew that.

This Secret Santa sure knew a lot about him.

It was either endearing or creepy. Ryan wasn't quite sure which yet.

--

The next three weeks passed in much the same way, with gifts every day, each a little insight into his life and his Secret Santa. One day he got some chocolates, another day a DVD he'd been meaning to get, and even a book of poetry.

His Secret Santa knew him almost too well. He'd gotten a pair of gloves -- grey, soft, and warm like his sweater – the day after he mentioned to Sharpay he'd lost his. Maybe she was doing this for him. It made sense. Nobody else knew him so well.

"It's you, isn't it?" he asked her after school, on their way home.

"What's me?"

"My Secret Santa!"

"Your what?"

"Secret Santa. I've been getting gifts in my locker every day."

Sharpay scoffed. "Why would I do something silly like that?"

Ryan shrugged. "Because you know I like silly things like that?"

"Well, it's not me."

Ryan sighed. "Yeah, you're right. You're not clever enough to pull it off."

Sharpay swatted him, and Ryan laughed. Even if it wasn't his sister, he knew she loved him. She wouldn't beat him up if she didn't.

--

The week before winter break came, and with it, more gifts. Ryan was starting to expect them by now, but he didn't expect to get a mix CD Monday morning. He didn't recognise a lot of the artists – Kane, Utada Hikaru, Lamb, Common Grounds – but when he popped the CD into his player, he found he liked a lot of the songs.

His Secret Santa had good taste.

--

On Tuesday, he found a scarf to match the gloves and sweater, soft and grey and warm. Ryan had forgotten his on his way out the door that morning, running just late enough that he didn't have time to grab it, and he'd been chilly all day.

This Secret Santa needed to show himself so Ryan could thank him for everything.

--

Wednesday brought him a hat.

Not just any hat, though – this one was definitely custom-decorated. Snowflake-shaped sequins covered the brim, and there was a bright red and green ribbon around it, with a big bow in front. Very festive, Ryan thought, as he swapped the hat for the blue one he'd been wearing.

The note was different, too – "Have a white Christmas!"

This Secret Santa was pretty real, and knew just what he wished for.

Definitely edging toward creepy.

--

Thursday had given him a book a nude male photography, wrapped up and with the added note to not open it at school, of course. The pictures were beautiful, and Ryan spent the night flipping through the book, wondering who would spend so much on him – on something that he didn't exactly realise everyone knew. Okay, so he didn't really try to _hide _it, either, but he also never put himself in a position where it would be a problem.

He especially liked the picture of the two men just sleeping together. It was … sweet. Erotic, too, but romantic, in a way.

Ryan wondered what tomorrow would bring. It was the last day before winter break, and he had gone with the season passes for Chad. He didn't know what else the boy would like. If Chad liked those, maybe Ryan could get him something else later. Something more personal.

He carefully tucked the envelope into his bag, determined to catch Chad before class and avoid him the rest of the day.

--

He didn't see Chad on Friday morning at all. He saw all the other Wildcats, but Chad wasn't anywhere. They even wished him a Merry Christmas, much to Ryan's surprise. He stammered out the same, face as red as his hat, especially when Gabriella kissed his cheek under a sprig of mistletoe she was carrying around.

Chad was at lunch, surrounded by the rest of his friends. Ryan sighed, fingering the envelope in his pocket. He couldn't give it to him, not with everyone else around. He'd try after class. Or else he'd drop it by Chad's house. He could ask Gabriella for his address if it got to that.

--

By the end of the day, he hadn't been able to catch Chad alone at all, and he sighed as he opened his locker, ready to go home. There was a small box on top of his math book, and Ryan opened it to find a bit of mistletoe, and a note.

"_Meet me in the gym at 3:30. It'll be empty._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Santa_"

Ryan frowned. Should he go? Could this be a joke? What if – his Secret Santa obviously knew a lot about him – what if this was just a cruel joke, and it was going to be used against him?

Against his better judgement, Ryan went to the gym when his Secret Santa said to be there. There was only one other person in the gym – Chad, sitting on the bleachers with a Santa hat perched on his head. Ryan ducked his head.

"You're a hard man to catch, Danforth," Ryan said.

"You're one to talk. It took me _weeks_ to get this all together."

"Get what together?"

"My plot to seduce you. Did it work?"

Ryan blinked. "Huh?"

Chad smiled, beckoning Ryan closer. Ryan crossed the gym, sitting beside his crush. "Did you bring my gift?"

"The – it was you?" Ryan asked, the pieces finally clicking into place.

"Little slow on the uptake, aren't you? Did you bring it?"

Ryan nodded, holding up the box with the mistletoe inside. Chad smiled and leaned in to kiss Ryan gently.

"Merry Christmas," Chad whispered.

"But – how – you – what?"

Chad laughed. "Santa stopped by and asked me to do him a favour," he explained. "Told me he knew I liked you, too, and that if I knew what was good for me, I'd make your wish come true and get mine at the same time."

"Santa?"

"Well, I did learn that Santa's really blond and wears high heels year-round … "

Ryan groaned and dropped his head to Chad's shoulder. "Oh, God, my sister knows about this?"

"She made me promise not to tell," Chad added.

"I won't tell her if you don't," Ryan said, then awkwardly leaned in for one more quick kiss.

Chad smiled. "Now, as for my plot to seduce you … "

"What's that?"

"Well, at the risk of sounding like a pervert, there's a little matter of unwrapping your gift. Me," Chad said, motioning to his clothes. Ryan hadn't noticed the bows before, but Chad was covered in them. One around his neck, one threaded through his belt loops, even a few in his hair.

Ryan laughed, gently tugging on the bow around Chad's neck. "Kinky," he joked.

"Well, I do have it on good authority that the locker room is completely empty already … "


End file.
